


HOUSEPETS DMDHPPOWER RANGERS VS TOKUSATSU STORY AR

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Category: Housepets!, Power Rangers/Tokusatsu
Genre: Childhood Dream Crossovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: WATCHING POWER RANGERS FIDO PEANUT AND THE REAST OF THE PB& THEATER GROUPIMAGINE WHAT IT WOULD BE LIKE TO BE POWER RANGERS AND WHEN OLD VILLAINS RETURN THEY GET THER CHANCE HOWEVER PEANUT AND MAX GET THIER COLORS MESSED UP AND PEANUT IS NOT HAPPY WITH IT
Relationships: Peanut Butter Sandwich/Grape Jelly Sandwich/Maxwell





	1. WRONG COLORS

**Author's Note:**

> MAIN CAST HEROES BEN SHWARTZ AS PEANUT THE BLUE MMPR  
> SILVERWILD FORCE RANGER  
> DRAKEBELL AS FIDO THE WHITE RANGER/RED WILDFORCE RANGER  
> LARA JILL MILLER AS SABRINA D'ANGELO THE PINK RANGER  
> SARAH NANCHENNY AS GRAPE THE VIOLET DINO CHARGE /YELLOW EAGLERANGER'S  
> JERMYSHADA AS BINOKARISHAD&KEVIN FINN'S VOICE BINO TIME FORCE RED KARISHAD OVER DRIVE SILVER KEVIN BLUE SPD RANGER HADEN WALTCH AS BIGGLESTAR AKA THE GIRL BIGGLESWORTH TIMOFORCE PINK  
> ADAM MCARTHUR AS MARVIN ALBERT JASON RITTER AS TIGER ALBERT-FOX LIDBERG& FIDDLER KRISTEN SCHALL AS KEYBOARD PINK GALAXY RANGER  
> RIDER STRONG AS LESTER&SGTRALPH SGT RALPH SPD RED MATT LANTER AS OFFICER MUNGOBORIS&SATAU FLAH THOMPSON'S VOICE  
> VILLAIN&RIVALS GREGG CIP AS MAX WILL FREDILE AS JATA-PETE THE GRIFFINJOEL/KING&KEENE MILTON JATA THE EVIL GREEN RANGER STEVEN JAY BLUME AS DALLAS JP'S VOICE &JEFF FLAMEDRAMON'S VOICE RIDER STRONG AS LESTER GREY GRIFFIN AS DUTCHES AZULA'S VOICE MATT LANTER AS BORIS-MUNGU&SATAU FLASH'S VOICE OMAR MILLER AS STEWARD  
> ALIES/FAMILIES HUMAN'S  
> MICHAEL C HALL AS EARL/LORDBAHUMUT  
> MATT HILL AS RYANBYRON/GREATKETSUNI KERO'S VOICE  
> KEITH SILVERSTEIN AS JAKE  
> LOGAN MILLER AS PTAH/RES RED RANGER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching Power Rangers Fido Peanut And The Reast Of The Pet's Imagine What It Would Be Like To Be Power Rangers And When Old Villains Return They Get Ther CHANCE HOWEVER PEANUT AND MAX GET THIER COLORS SWITCHED

PEANUT'S P.O.V.  
GRAPE AND I WERE SITTING IN THE LIVING ROOM I WAS PACING BACK AND FORTH WHERE ARE THEY?"  
I ASKED IMPASINTLY  
RELAXPEANUTIMSURETHEIR BE HERE"  
MOM SAID REASSURING ME  
I HOPE SO" THAT'S WHEN I HEARD A KNOCK ON THE DOOR I'll GET IT" I SAID WALKING OVER TO THE DOOR WHEN I OPEND THE DOOR I WAS SUPER HAPPY FIDO SABRINA MARVIN TIGER KING AND MAX WERE THERE HOPE WE'RE NOT LATE" FIDO SAID  
OF COURSE NOT COME IN COME IN"  
I SAID PULLING THEM INTO THE HOUSE  
HE'S BEEN WAITING SINCE 6:59AM"  
GRAPE SAID  
YEAHIGOTTHAT"  
FIDO SAID SCRATCHING THE BACK OF HIS HEAD  
SO DID YOUALLBRINGYOURRANGERSUITS?"  
I ASKED JUMPING UP AND DOWN YEP" THEY ARE IN OUR BAGS"  
HE AND SABRINA SAID SETTING THEM DOWN AND UNZIPPING THEM FIDO WAS GOING TO BE THE WHITE RANGER AND SABRINA THE PINK RANGER

AND MAX WAS THE BLUE RANGER SOWHOEXACTLYISCOMING?"

DAD ASKED EVERYONE INTHEPBJTHEATERGRUPE"  
OH"  
PLUSSBINOSOMEOFTHEK-9UNITKENE"  
TWOOFTHEBIGGLESWORTHSFIDDLERKEYBOARD"  
ANDKARISHADJUSTTONAMEAFEW"  
OHHMMMMMMMMMWE'LLNEEDABIGGERSCREEN"  
MY DAD SAID TAKING A LOOK AT THE TV  
NOPROBI'LLJUSTASKGREATKETSUNI"  
GREATWHONI?"  
HE'SAFRIENDOFSABRINA"  
ANDJUSTHOWCANHEHELP?"  
HEHASHISWAYS"  
FIDO SAID WITH I KNOWING SMIRK

WHYDON'TYOUINVITEANDJOEYANDHISFRIENDS?"  
NONONOTTHOSEJERKS" ISAID SHAKING MY HEAD NO  
BUTITHOUGHTJOEYWASAPARTOFPB&JTHEATER"  
MOM SAID CONFUSED  
WELLNOTANYMORE"  
GRAPE SAID NERVOUSLY RUBBING THE BACK OF HER HEAD  
NOREISHEALOUDINTHISHOUSE"  
ALONGWITHTHEWOLVES"  
WHYWHATDIDTHEYDO?"  
IMEANTTHEYARECOMINGTOO"  
OH" SOWHATDIDJOEYANDHISFRIENDSDO?"  
MOM ASKED THEYMADEFUNOFMINEANDGRAPE'SHAT'S"  
UHIWASTHERETOO" MAX SAID  
THOSEARE'NTEVENDOLLARSTORECOSTUMES"  
AHEHAWHAT'STHEMATTERCAN'TCOSPLAYONYOURALLOWANCE?"  
ME AND GRAPE SAID IMATATING THIER ANNYOING VOICES  
THEY SAID WHAT?"  
DAD ASKED VOICE COMING FROM UPSTAIRS  
WE HEARD HIS FOOTSTEPS COMING FROM UPSTAIRS  
PEANUTDOSEDADALLWAYSGETTHISMAD?"  
NOTUSUALLY"  
I SAID EYES SHRINKING  
THING'S GOT EVEN WORSE HE CAME STORMING DOWN THE STEPS  
NOWDEARTHISISVERRYIMPORTANTJUSTSTAYCALM" YEAHYOU'RERIGHTJILL"  
THAT'S WHEN WE HEARD KNOCKS ON THE DOOR  
AND MY NERVOUSNESS VANISHED I'LLGETIT"  
I SAID RUNNING OVER TO THE DOOR THIS TIME IT WAS BINO MUNGO FIDDLER AND KEYBOARD ALSO IN THIER RANGER SUITS PEANUT IT'SGREATTOSEEYOUAGAIN"  
HE SAID PICKING ME UP ALMOST CRUSHING ME  
UNTIL SGT RALPH MADE HIM PUT ME DOWN  
SORRYSIRI'MJUSTSOHAPPYTOSEEYOUAGAIN"  
SIRWHATAREYOUDOINGHERE?"  
FIDO ASKED CONFUSED NOTICING HIS SPD RED SUIT  
MRSANDWICHINVITEDME WHYAREYOUALLLOOKINGATMELIKETHAT?"  
OHUHH"  
HENEVERTOOKYOUFORAPOWERRANGERFAN"  
KING SAID WAVING FROM OUTSIDE THE DOOR I WALKED OVER TO WELECOME HIM IN  
HIKINGTHANK'SFORCOMING"  
THANK'SFORINVITINGUS"  
YOU'REWAITUS?"  
YEAHMEANDTHEKIDSBAILYISSICK"  
OHWELLTHENCOMEIN"  
I SAID HOLDING THE DOOR OPEN FOR THEM  
ONE BY ONE THEY WALKED INTO THE HOUSE  
UNCKIEGWAPE"  
OLIVE SAID TACKLINGGRAPE OHGREATHEREWEGOAGAIN"  
SHE MUTTERED BEFORE SHE JUMPED ON HER  
KNOCKING HER DOWN SUPRISINGLY FIDO HAD HIS PHONE ON RECORD SMILE FOR THE INTERNET I WANTED TO GO OVER THERE AND KUNGFU KICK IT OUT OF HIS HAND THEN KICK HIS BUTT  
BUTI'MONLYAWHITEBELTSOIJUSTWATCHED  
GOODTHINGIBROUGHTSNACKSFORTHEM"  
KING SAID REACHING INTO HIS BAG AND TAKING OUT SOME HUMAN SNACKS HEYGRAPEAREYOUALRIGHT?"  
I ASKED WALKING OVER TO HER REACHING OUT TO HELP HER UP ASIDEFROMTHEDROOLI'MFINE"  
THATWASVERYNAUGHTYOLOVENOWGOAPLOGIZE"  
KING SAID SCOLDING HER MORE LIKE A HUMAN I'MSOWWYUNCIEGWAPE" SHE SAID  
HANGING HER HEAD SADLY GRAPE'S FACE SOFTENED  
IT'SOKJUSTASKFIRST"  
SHE QUICKLY NODDED HER HEAD IN UNDERSTANDMENT  
AFEW HOURS LATER IT WAS TIME TO WATCH POWER RANGERS  
HUHTHISIS'NTTHEPOWERRANGERS"  
FIDO SAID REMOVING HIS GLASSES CLEANING THEM THEN PUTTING THEM BACK ON  
YEAHWHEREARETHERINSHIANDKUBOBOTS?"  
I ASKED RINWHOANDKUWHAT?"  
KINGASKED THEFOOTSOLDIERSFRONPRJF"  
HUH PRJF?"  
BILLASKED  
YEAHPOWERRANGERSJUNGLEFURY"  
ANDPOWERRANGERSNINJASTEEL?"

FIDO ADDED ITHOUGHTWEWEREWATCHINGPOWERRANGERS"  
KEYBOARDSAID YEAHIDONTSEEANYGRINDERS" OREXBORDS  
BINO AND THE GIRL BIGGLESWORTH SAID WAITDIDWEJUST?"  
AGREEONSOMETHING?"  
BINO ASKED FINISHING HER SENTENCE  
ALRIGHTWHATTHEHECKAREYOUGUYSTALKINGABOUT?"  
KING ASKED GETTING ANNOYED DUHHPOWERRANGERSIMENWEAREWATCHINGPOWERANGERS"  
UHYEAHTHEORIGINALPOWERRANGERS"  
DUHHPOWERRANGERSWEAREWATCHINGPOWERANGERS"  
UHYEAHTHEORIGINALPOWERRANGERS"  
MINE AND GRAPE'S MOM SAID  
WAITWHAT?"  
EVERYONEBUT KING ALL ASKED  
SHOCKED AND SUPRISED  
YOUGUYSKNOWABOUTTHEPOWERRANGERS?"  
BOTH ME FIDO ASKED SIMOTANIUSLY  
HEYFIDOTHATWHITERANGERSUITYOURIN?"  
RYAN ASKED SMIRKING  
FIDO SLOWLY NODDED  
MINE"  
WHOA"  
YEP"  
BUT EVERYONE ELSE'S FOCUS WAS NOW ON BINO AND THE GIRL BIGGLESWORTH  
SODOYOUMINDIFISITBYYOUBINO?" SHE ASKED UHHSURE" HE SAID LOOKING THE OTHER WAY AVOIDING EYE CONTACT WITH HER  
WE FINALLY GOT TO THE TELEPORTATION SCENE UHDADUSITSUPOSETOBELIKETHAT?" I ASKED POINTING TO THE BLUREY SCENE  
YEP" HE SAID NODDING HIS HEAD  
DOYOUREALLYTHINKWECAN?"  
JOEY ASKED MOUTHING THE WORDS  
WHATTHEHECKISHEDOING?"  
I ASKED CONFUSED HIPHOPAKIDO"  
LOOKSLIKEHEHASTOGOTOTHEBATHROOM"  
FIDO SAID  
WHEN THEY MORPHED OUR JAWS DROPPED  
YOUMEAMMMPRWASAACTUALLPOWERRANGERSEASON?"  
FIDO ASKED TURNING MY ATTENTION OVER TO KING  
YEPTHEVERYFIRSTSEASONOFPOWERRANGERS"  
NICESUITS" I SAID LOOKING AT THE PUTTY PATROL  
YOUSEEDSEETHEMINTHEPIOLET"  
MUNGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
I SHOUTED IN ANGER MUNGO RAN INTO THE ROOM  
YOUCALLEDSIR?" HE SAID SALUTING I POINTED AT JOEY GESTERING TO KICK HIM OUT  
BUT EVERYONE ELSE'S FOCUS WAS NOW ON BINO AND THE GIRL BIGGLESWORTH  
SODOYOUMINDIFISITBYYOUBINO?" SHE ASKED UHHSURE" HE SAID LOOKING THE OTHER WAY AVOIDING EYE CONTACT WITH HER  
WE FINALLY GOT TO THE TELEPORTATION SCENE UHDADISITSUPOSETOBELIKETHAT?" I ASKED POINTING TO THE BLUREY SCENE  
YEP" HE SAID NODDING HIS HEAD  
DOYOUREALLYTHINKWECAN?"  
JOEY ASKED MOUTHING THE WORDS  
WHATTHEHECKISHEDOING?"  
I ASKED CONFUSED HIPHOPAKIDO"  
LOOKSLIKEHEHASTOGOTOTHEBATHROOM"  
FIDO SAID  
WHEN THEY MORPHED OUR JAWS DROPPED  
YOUMEAMMMPRWASAACTUALLPOWERRANGERSEASON?"  
FIDO ASKED TURNING MY ATTENTION OVER TO KING  
YEPTHEVERYFIRSTSEASONOFPOWERRANGERS"  
NICESUITS" I SAID LOOKING AT THE PUTTY PATROL  
YOUSEEDSEETHEMINTHEPIOLET"  
MUNGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
I SHOUTED IN ANGER MUNGO RAN INTO THE ROOM  
YOUCALLEDSIR?" HE SAID SALUTING I POINTED AT JOEY GESTERING TO KICK HIM OUT  
YESSIRMYBYRONI'MGOINGTOHAVETOASKYOUTOLEAVE" WHATBUTIHAVEMYRANGERSUIT"  
IDON'TCARELEAVENOW" I SAID POINTING TO THE DOOR JOEY TURNED TO HIS FATHER DADDOIHAVETO?" IDON'TKNOWJOEYDOSEHE?"  
HE ASKED TURNING TO MY MOM AND DAD IT'SUPTOPEANUTWELLPEANUT PLEASEPEANUTI'MSORRY" YOUINASULTEDMYPAPPERBAGHAT" BUTTHOSEPLAYSWEDIDTOGTHERWE" EXACTLYYOUUSETOBEONEOFUSBUTYOUANDYOURFRIENDS"  
I'MSORRYPEANUTPLEASELETMESTAY"  
PEANUT CHILL IT'S NOT LIKE HIS CHARICTER BEAT UP"  
I SLOWLY NODDED MY HEAD  
ITTOOKAWHILEFORMETOTHINKITOVER UNTIL FINNALY I MADE MY CHOICE FINEMUNGOLETHIMGOGENTLY" HE NODDED AND LET GO OF HIM  
HE RAN OVER TO HUG ME TAIL WAGGING THANKYOUPEANUTSAMA"  
I SAID NOTHING AND WALKED BACK OVER TO MY SPOT AND SAT BACK DOWN  
A FEW HOUR'S LATER IT WAS TIME FOR BED PEANUTWILLYOUSHOWTHEMTHEBATHROOM?"  
SUREDADTHISWAYGUYS" I SAID TAKING THEM TO THE BATHROOM  
AFTER BRUSHING OUR TEETH WE WENT TO SLEEP  
STRANGELY THE GIRL BIGGLESWORTH SLEPT NEXT TO BINO ON THE COUCH EVERYONE WAS DREAMING THE EXACT SAME THING BEING POWER RANGERS  
BINO DREAMED THAT HE WAS THE RED TIMEFORCE RANGER  
HE AND HIS TEAM WERE FIGHTING THE PSYCO RANGERS  
IN THE GIRL BIGGLESWORTH'S DREAM SHE WAS WITH A COMPLETE MASKED FIGURE READY?"  
HE ASKED READY SHE RESPONDED  
TIME FOR TIME FORCE"  
THEY BOTH SHOUTED MORPHING  
LET'STAKETHEMDOWN"  
MEANWHILE IN KEYBOARD'S DREAM  
SHE WAS SURROUNDED BY STINGWINGERS WHEN SHE WAS SAVED BY FOX  
ARE YOU ALRIGHT KEYS?"  
HE ASKED HELPING HER UP  
WHILE AT THE SAME TIME IN MY DREAM GRAPE WAS TIED UP  
LORD ZEDD ORDERED HIS Z PUTTIES TO DESTROY HER PRIDLANDS BOOK AUTOGRAPHED BY RES AND THE REAST OF THE CAST  
HE STOPPED LAUGHING WHEN HE HEARD A VOICE  
PUTHERBOOKSDOWNLORDEDD"  
WHATWHODARESTOCALLMELORDEDD?"  
HE AND HIS PUTTIES TURNED THIER ATTENTION OVER TO ARED RANGER WITH ONE FOOT ON A DEFEATED PIRANHATRON'S STOMACH  
THE RANGER REMOVED HIS HELMET  
MEPEANUTBUTTERSANDWICH THEREDRANGER"  
HELP ME PEANUT"  
GRAPE SHOUTED IN HER STRIPE WHO IS NOT A CAT VOICE  
DON'TWORRYGRAPECHANIGOTTHIS"  
WHATPUTTIESPIRANHATRONSDESTROYHIM"  
HMMPH"  
I SAID SNEERING UNDERNEATHY HELMET BACK ON THE LAST PIRANHATRON DID THE MATRIX POSEOUR KICKING FOOT COLODIED BUT I MANGED TO KNOCK HIM INTO A GIANT MAN EATING PLANT AFTER THAT I REMOVED MY HELMET ONCE AGAIN BEFORE RUNNING OVER TO GRAPE USING MY POWER SWORD I CUT THE ROPES FREEING HER ARE YOUALRIGHT?"  
I ASKED REMOVING THE GAG FROM HOU MOUTH YEAHTHANKSTOYOU" SHE SAID KISSING ME THE OTHERS WE'RE ALREADY UP WATCHING MY TAIL WAGGING WHATDOYOUTHINKHE'SDREAMINGABOUT?"  
SABRINA ASKED FIDO SMIRKED POINTING TO GRAPE  
WELLWEBETTERWAKEHIMUP"  
KING SAID LEAVEITTOME"  
MAX SAID WALKING OVER TO HIM BENDING DOWN NODREAMINGABOUTMYGIRLFRIENDDOG"  
HE SHOUTED IN MY EAR JOLTING ME UP MAKING MY FUR STAND ON END  
MORNINGPEANUT" GRAPE SAID OHMORNINGGRAPEEVERYONE"  
WE WALKED INTO THE KITCHEN FORBREAKFAST  
SOWHATWEREYOUKIDSDREAMINGABOUT?"  
MY MOM ASKED FLIPPING PANCAKES  
WHILE MY DAD WAS READING  
JUSTBEINGPOWERRANGERS"  
I SAID TAKING MY SEAT NEXT TO GRAPE  
ANDSAVINGGRAPE"  
FIDO SAID TO HIMSELF IN HIS HEAD  
FIDO'S P.O.V. AFTER BREAKFAST THEY TOOK US TOO THE MALL  
ON THE WAY HEYLOOKANEWBUILDINGISCOMING"  
PEANUT SAID POINTING TO A BIG SIGN  
OHCOOL" GRAPE SAID  
HEYMOMCANWEGOWHENITOPENS?"  
WE'LLSEE"  
THATMEAN'SYES" KING SAID  
I'MGOINGTOTAKEKARATETHERE" PEANUT SAID  
IFTHEYHAVEONEANDYOUBEHAVE"  
MRS SANDWICH SAID  
JUSTCALLMEFIDO2" WE'LLNEEDAPAINTBRUSHANDSOMEBROWNPAINT"  
I SAID MAKING THEM ALL LAUGH  
WHATDOYOUTHINKTHENEWBUILDINGWELLBE?"  
SABRINA ASKED  
GUESSWE'LLJUSTHAVETOWAITANDSEE" MAX SAID  
HEYIWASGOINGTOSAYTHAT"  
PEANUT SAID  
IKNOWTHAT'SWHYISAIDIT"  
HE SAID GRINNING HIS FAMOUS CHESSHER CAT GRIN AT PEANUT  
HE LOOKED DOWN AT HIS PHONE IT WAS A TEXT FROM HIS DAD IT SAID BEHAVEMAXORYOUR'REGROUNDED"  
YESDAD"  
HE TEXTED BACK  
EVERYONWE'REHERE" MY DAD SAID HITTING THE BRAKES PARKING THE CAR  
ME AND PEANUT WERE THE FIRST ONE'S OUT  
AND DOING SO WE HELD THE DOOR OPEN FOR SABRINA AND GRAPE  
WHYTHANKYOU" SABRINA SAID STEPING OUT OF THE CAR YOU'REWELECOMEM'ALADY"  
THANKS PEANUT"  
NOPROBGRAPE"  
HE SAID SMILING SWEETLY  
MAX JUST ROLLED HIS EYES AND SNATCHED HER AWAY  
WE WALKED INTO THE MALL KING DECIDED TO SPLIT US INTO GROUP'S WELL MOSTLY ME AND SABRINA WENT WITH PEANUT AND GRAPE MARVIN AND TIGER HEADED FOR THE FOODCOURT SOWHO'SYOURFAVEPOWERFOOTSOLDIER?"  
PEANUT ASKED GRAPE GOING THREW SOME BOOKS WELLI'DHAVETOSAYTHETENGA&TENGUWARRIORS"  
WHATABOUTYOU?"  
THEQUANTRONS"  
THEYAREWAYBESETTERTHENTHEXBORGS"  
WHATABOUTFIDO?"  
THEPIRANHATRONSFROMPOWERRANGERSTURBO"  
THAT CAUSED PEANUT TO STIFFLE HIS LAUGH ANDJUSTHOWISTHATSUPPOSETOBEFUNNY?"  
I ASKED TURNING AROUND ANNOYED BECOUSETHEPIRANHATRONSARESOLAME"  
IMEANSERIOUSLYBANKROBBERIES?"  
OHLIKETHEQUANTRONSAREBETTER"  
MUCHBETTER"  
WHO'SYOUYOURFAVEOURITESABRINA?"  
HMMIDON'TKNOW"  
WELLFORMEIT'STHEPUTTYPATROL"  
TIGER SAID COMING INTO VEIW  
HEYGUYS"  
MARVIN SAID FALLOWING HIM IN HEYTIGERHEYMARVIN"  
PEANUT SAID WAYVING TO THEM  
THANKS FOR INVITING US PB"  
NO PROB MARVIN I LIKE HAVING YOU HERE"  
YOU GOT THE DVD?"  
HE ASKED  
YEP"  
GRAPE SAID HOLDING IT UP  
GREAT PUT IT IN"  
RIGHT"  
GRAPE SAID WALKING OVER TO THE BLUE RAY PLAYER POPPING IT IN  
I SAVED A SPOT FOR YOU"  
THANKS PEANUT"  
YOU'RE WELCOME LAVENDER EAGLE"  
HUH LAVENDER EAGLE?"  
KING ASKED TILTING HIS HEAD IN CONFUSION  
BECAUSE HERE FAVORITE RANGER IS WILDFORCE YELLOW"  
AND HER FUR COLOR IS LAVENDER NICE"  
KING SAID GREAT PUT IT IN"  
RIGHT"  
GRAPE SAID WALKING OVER TO THE BLUE RAY PLAYER POPPING IT IN  
I SAVED A SPOT FOR YOU"  
THANKS PEANUT"  
SHE SAID SITTING DOWN NEXT TO ME  
YOU'RE WELCOME LAVENDER EAGLE"  
HUH LAVENDER EAGLE?"  
KING ASKED TILTING HIS HEAD IN CONFUSION  
BECAUSE THE YELLOW WILDFORCE RANGER IS HER FAVE  
AND HER FUR COLOR IS LAVENDER NICE"  
KING SAID HIGH-FIVING ME  
I RETURNED IT SLAPPING IT  
BTW KING WHAT'S YOUR ALLTIME FAVORITE RANGER?"  
OH THAT'S EASY THE BLACK RANGER'S FROM WILDFORCE AND MMPR"  
WHAT'S YOUR'S PEANUT?"  
UHH DUHHH THE RED AND WHITE RANGERS"  
AND YOUR'S FIDO?"  
TOMMY THE WHITE RANGER WHICH ONE'S YOURS SABRINA?"  
KIMBERLY THE PINK RANGER FROM MMPR"  
YEAH THAT IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL RANGER COLOR😘"  
FIDO SAID SENDING HER A WINKY BLOW KISSES EMOJI SHE RESPENDED WITH BLUSHING SMILE EMOJI KING JUST ROLLED HIS EYE'S IN ANNOYANCE  
YEAH I KNOW CAT& DOG ROMANCE MAKE'S ME SICK TOO"  
MAX SAID SENDING US ALL A VOMIT EMOJI  
WELL AT LEAST THIER TALKING TO EACHOTHER KING MUMBLED TO HIMSELF  
UH KING?"  
YES PEANUT?"  
WHY DID BILLY CATCH KIMBERLY?"  
BECAUSE THIER FREINDS"  
BUT WASN'T KIMBERLY TOMMY'S GIRLFRIEND?"  
FIDO ASKED CONFUSED  
NOT YET"  
THEN WHY DID HE CATCH HER IF THIER FREINDS?"  
FIDO ASKED  
KING FACE PAWLMED HIMSELF  
AFEW EPISODE'S LATER IT WAS TIME FOR ME SABRINA KING TIGER AND MARVIN TO GO TO THE MALL I PROMISED FIDO TO MAKE SURE NOBODY EVEN ACCEDENLY BUMPS INTO HER A FEW HOURS LATER WE WERE AT THE MALL WHEN I NOTICED A FLYER FOR A NEW MARTIAL ARTS SCHOOL I TOOK OUT MY PHONE SWICHED IT TO THE CAMERA APP TAKING A PICTURE SENDING IT TO MY DAD ASKING CAN I JOIN HE TEXTED BACK SAYING IT WAS OK"  
THE INSTRUCTOR WAS A TALL TABBY CAT WITH GREEN EYES  
AND A BLACK KARATE GI PRACTICING HIS KICKS  
I TOOK A DEAP BREATH AND WALKED OVER TO HIM  
TAPPING HIM ON THE SHOULDER UH EXSCUSEME?"  
HE STOPPED KICKING AND TURNED AROUND  
CAN I HELP YOU?"  
PLEASE MAKE ME YOUR STUDENT"  
I SAID GETTING DOWN ON ALL 4  
BEFORE HE COULD AWNSER BORIS AND YELTSAN SHOWED UP  
WITH NASTY LOOKS ON THIER FACE'S HOLDING WATER BALLOON'S AND STARTED TOSSING THEM AT HIM BUT I JUMPED IN BETWEEN THEM PUNCHING AND KICKING THEM AWAY ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"  
HE SLOWLY NODDED CAN YOU GET MY FRIEND'S TO SAFE...."  
BUT BEFORE I COULD FINNISH TIGER CHARGED AT THEM SWINGING HIS FIST BUT HE JUST SLAPPED HIM HARD IN THE FACE TIGER"  
THE CAT CLEANCHED HIS FIST  
HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO YOUR OWN KIND?"  
HE SHOUTED IN ANGER  
IT'S HIS OWN FAULT FOR BEFRIENDING A CAT"  
HE SAID WALKING OVER TO TIGER PICKING HIM UP BY THE COLLAR  
THEN SLAMMING HIM HARD ON THE GROUND  
YOU JERK"  
MARVIN SHOUTED SCRATCHING HIM  
YOU WELL PAY FOR THAT CAT"  
BORIS SHOUTED RUNNING AWAY  
ARE YOU ALRIGHT SENSEI?"  
IASKED GOING OVER TO HIM  
HAI ARIGATOU"  
(ENGLISHTRANSLATION)  
YEAH THANK YOU PEANUT"  
MY MOM AND DAD CAME INTO VIEW AND RAN OVER TO ME  
ARE YOU OK SWEETIE?"  
MY MOM ASKED  
YEAH I'M ALRIGHT"  
THANKS FOR SAVING HIM"  
MY DAD SAID BOWING TO HIM  
ACTUALLY IT WAS YOUR DOG WHO DID THE SAVING"  
HE SAID ARM'S CROSSED  
I'M EARL SANDWICH PEANUT'SFATHER/OWNER"  
THIS IS JILL SANDWICH HIS MOTHER /OTHER OWNER"  
NAME'S AUSTIN NICE TO MEET YOU  
AFTER DISCUSSING IT I WAS IN THE REAST ROOM  
CHANGING INTO MY NEW GI  
I HEARD THE SOUND OF FOOT STEPS  
HEY GUYS HE'S OVER HERE"  
FIDO SAID CALLING TO THE OTHERS WHO WALKED IN AFER HIM EXCEPT FOR GRAPE  
HEY GUY'S"  
I SAID WALKING OVER TO THEM  
HEY PEANUT NICE OUTFIT"  
ARIGATOU"  
SO YOU STUDY KARATE NOW?"  
KING ASKED  
HEH YUP TODAY'S MY FIRST DAY"  
HEY SENSEI WELL IT BE ALRIGHT IF THEY WERE TO STAY?"  
OF COURSE"  
HE SAID NODDING A FEW A HOUR LATER I WAS DONE  
WE DECIDED TO HEAD TO THE FOOD COURT/JUICEBARR  
MEANWHILE BACK IN COURAGE THE COWARDLY DOG UNIVERSE  
THE ALARMS WERE WERE GOING OFF AS POLICE WERE SCATTERING  
REPORT"  
SIR THIER'S A PRISINOR ESCAPE GOING ON"  
RIGHT WHO'S ESCAPING?"  
THAT'S RIGHT SIR THE VIEW SWITCHED OVER TO KATZ'S CELL  
AS THE DETANATORS WENT OFF  
TAAAAAKE COVER"  
THE POLICE MAN SAID RUNNING AS FAST AS HE COULD  
LUCKILY ALL THE OTHER CONVICTS HAD QUIT THIER LIFE OF CRIME

MUSIC STARTED AS KATZ AND CAJUN FOX'S FET STEPPED OUT  
SORRY I GOT PLACES TO GO PEOPLE"  
HE PAUSED  
OR SHOULD I SAY RANGERS TO DESTROY TATA"  
HE SAID WALKING AWAY LAUGHING EVILY  
HOWEVER COURAGE EUSTACE AND MURIEL WERE WATCHING THE ESCAPE  
OH MY THIS ISN'T GOOD"  
SHE SAID TURNING HER ATTEN OVER THEM  
NOPE IT AIN'T"  
EUSTACE SAID SHAKING HIS HEAD IN AGREEMENT  
WE BETTER TELLZORDON"  
MURIEL SAID  
BUT HOW ZORDON IS DEAD"  
COURAGE SAID REMINDING HER  
THAT'S WHEN GREAT KETSUNI'S INTRODUCTION MUSIC STARTED TO PLAY  
(GREATKETSUNI SINGING)  
Abare, Abare, Abare, makure! Get up!  
Abare, Abare, tsukisusume!  
Seigi no na wo ima KEGASU NO WA DARE GA?  
Saketa sora kara yatte kuru  
Kokoro wo kakitateru Dainogattsu  
Atsui yume ga kiba wo muku  
Taiko no kioku  
Mezameru toki ni  
Kizamareta shimei ga ima  
Honoo ni naru  
Abareta kazu dake tsuyoku nareru  
Abareta kazu dake yasashisa wo shiru  
Abare, Abare, Abare, makure! Get up!  
Abare, Abare, shouri... suru made!  
Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger!  
Abaranger!  
Shizuka na sekai wo torimodosu tame ni  
Tamashii kakete chikaou  
Utareru hodo ni wakiokoru yo  
Yuuki ga mou tomaranai  
Gareki no naka de  
Umore wa shinai  
Tachiagare ai no DNA  
Pawaa ni kae  
Abareta kazu dake jibun wo shiru  
Abareta kazu dake itami wo shiru yo  
Abare, Abare, Abare, makure! Get up!  
Abare, Abare, Abare tsuzukero!  
SOUL no oku de  
Yobiatte iru  
Koe ga ima senaka wo osu  
Seigi no tame

Abareta kazu dake tsuyoku nareru  
Abareta kazu dake yasashisa wo shiru  
Abare, Abare, Abare, makure! Get up!  
Abare, Abare, shouri... suru made!  
Abareta, kazu dake jibun wo shiru  
Abareta, kazu dake itami wo shiru yo  
Abare, Abare, Abare, makure! Get up!  
Abare, Abare, Abare tsuzukero! TSUZUKEROOOOOOOO"  
GREAT KETSUNI SAMA"  
COURAGE SAID GETTING DOWN ON HIS LEFT KNEE  
SO GOOT TO SEE YA BUT WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
MURIEL WONDERED

WE'RE HERE TO REVIVE ZORDON"  
PETE SAID WALKING OVER TO THE MIDDLE  
SPIRIT DRAGON NEXT TO HIM  
ALRIGHT GUY'S LET'S DO IT"  
PETE SAID STANDING IN THE MIDDLE  
RIGHT THEY BOTH SAID NODDING IN AGREEMENT  
ALL3 OF THEM SNAPPED THIER FINGERS  
SO WHAT NOW ZORDON IS ALIVE AGAIN?"  
EUSTACE ASKED FOLDING HIS ARM'S  
NOT JUST THAT LOOK DOWN AT YOUR WRISTS"  
SPIRIT DRAGON SAID WARMLY  
AND COURAGE LOOK DOWN AT YOUR WAIST"  
PETE SAID WITH A SMILE  
IN THE SAME WAY AS THE POWER RANGERS GOT THIER POWERS  
SO DID COURAGE KITTY EUSTACE AND MURIEL GET THIERES  
YES"  
COURAGE SHOUTED JUMPING UP IN THE AIR MORPHING  
HEY GUYS"  
HE SAID POINTING UP TO THE SKY AS ZORDON'S YELLOW OR WHITE ENERGY SAILED ACROSS THE SKY AND LANDED IN THE SAME PLACE NEXT TO THE TEMPLE  
AND SO DID ALL 3 LEVELS OF THE COMMAND CENTER  
BACK IN BABYLON GARDENS WE WERE AT THE MALL  
IN THE SAME PLACES AS THE ORIGINAL RANGERS ME AND FIDO  
WERE PRACTICING OUR KARATE WITH MAX AND JOEL  
SINCE HE LEFT HOWEVER I WAS STRUGGLING  
HERE TRY THIS" JOEL SAID STANDING NEXT TO ME  
SABRINA AND TAROT WERE WATCHING ME FROM THE TABLE ALONG WITH GRAPE AND OUR MOM  
ALRIGHT GUYS GREAT JOB TODAY"  
SOME OF US MORE THEN OTHERS"  
MAX SAID FLASHING HIS CHESSHER CAT GRINN  
BEFORE WE COULD SPARE SABRINA TAROT MY MOM AND DAD WALKED IN  
HEY MOM I SAID WALKING OVER TO HER  
HELLO DEAR"  
HOW'D IT GO?"  
MY DAD ASKED WELL I DID GREAT YOUR DOG"  
BUT BEFORE HE COULD CONTINUE HIS DAD COVERED HIS MOUTH WITH HIS HAND  
I'M SURE YOU DID GREAT PEANUT"  
HE DID"  
SABRINA SAID HOLDING UP A LUNCH TRAY TIME TO EAT"  
ALRIGHT LET'S GO"  
FIDO SAID GRABBING HER HAND AFTER WE SAT DOWN WE STARTED TALKING  
YEAH WE WERE WATCHING"  
SABRINA SAID  
I DON'T KNOW GUYS AFTER I WAS FINISHED EATING I WENT BACK TO TRAINING  
JEFF WAS TIMING MEALRIGHT PEANUT THAT'S ENOUGH FOR TODAY TAKE A BREAK" GOODIDEA I SAID SITTING BACK DOWN READING MY NEW PRIDE LANDS AND POWER RANGERS BOOKS WHEN THE EARTH STARTED SHAKING "  
OMG IT'S HAPPING"  
SABRINA SHOUTED IN A PANNICKED VOICE  
AND I THOUGHT MY LIFE WAS WEIRD ALREADY  
IT'LL BE FINE JUST HOLDON"  
I SAID PUTTING DOWN MY BOOK RUNNING OVER TO THEM  
AND JUST LIKE THEM WE WERE ALL TELEPORTED INCLUDING OUR PARENTS  
WE WERE INGULFFED BY RAYS OF RED BLUE BLACK PINK AND YELLOW LIGHT  
HOWEVER WHEN WE LANDED WE WERE BACK IN OUR COSPLAY RANGER SUITS  
ACCEPT FOR FIDO WHO STAYED KING IS THIS IT?"  
I ASKED LOOKING AROUND  
YUP THIS IS IT THE CAMMAND CENTER FORMER HOME OF ZORDON AND ALPHA 5" HE SAID NODDING HIS HEAD AND SPEAKING OF WHICH WE TURNED AROUND WHEN HE SPOKE  
WELCOME RANGERS  
SO WHO ARE YOU?"  
I ASKED CROSSING MY ARM'S  
LIKE WHAT ARE YOU?" SABRINA ASKED I AM ZORDON"  
AND MY NAME IS ALPHA FIVE"  
ITRIED TO SNIFF HIM BUT NOTHING  
MAKING RYAN FACEPAWLM HIMSELF  
ALPHA IS A ROBOT PEANUT HE DOES'NT HAVE A SCENT"  
JOEL SAID GETTING IN MY FACE  
YOU'LL HAVE TO EXSCUSE PEANUT HE'S A DOG"  
SO WHAT'S GOING ON?"  
MAX SAID ARM'S CROSSED  
IT'S QUIET SIMPLE YOU 5 HAVE BENN CHOSEN"  
WAIT CHOSEN TO BE WHAT?"  
MARVIN ASKED WITH A PUZZLED LOOK ON HIS FACE  
AS YOU MAY KNOW THE EARTH IS UNDER GRAVE DANGER"  
EH GRAVE DANGER WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"  
I ASKED CONFUSED  
IT MEANS GREAT DANGER ZORDON SAID  
OH"  
AND I HAVE BROUGHT YOU HERE TO SAVE IT"  
IS THIS GOING TO TAKE LONG BECAUSE IT'S ALMOST LUNCHTIME"  
TIGER SAID PUTTING HIS HAND ON HIS TUMMY  
TIGER FOCUS"  
MARVIN SAID WHISPERING INTO HIS EAR  
YEAH WHEN DO WE GET OUR POWER'S I HAVE A DATE LATER  
MAX SAID CLEARLY BORED  
RIGHT NOW LOOK DOWN"  
ZORDON SAID WE ALL LOOKED DOWN

JUSTLIKE THAT WE EACH RECEIVED OUR POWER MORPHERS  
HEY JOEL SAN KORE WA?" THOES ARE YOUR POWER MORPHERS THE REAST SWITCHED TO DAY DREAM MODE  
PEANUT BRAVE AND LOYAL YOU SHALL BE THE RED RANGER"  
AND CONTROL THE TYRANNOSAURUS DINOZORD AND BE THE TEAM'S LEADER JOEL RESPONSIBLE AND COURAGEOUS  
YOU SHALL CONTROL THE MASTADON ZORD"

AND SERVE AS THE TEAM'S MENTOR BEING THE ONLY ONE WHO GREW UP WITH IT  
I'LL DO MY BEST ZORDON"  
SABRINA BEAUTIFUL AND GRACEFUL YOU WELL BECOME THE NEW PINK RANGER

WHEN IN DANGER RAISE THEM TO THE SKY

MAX YOU SHALL BE THE BLUE RANGER AND CONTROL THE TRICERATOPS OH PEANUT PEANUT PEANUT"  
BUT IT TURNS OUT IT WAS SABRINA  
UH LIKE YOU JUST NOT IN THAT WAY  
OH SORRY STUPID DAY DREAM ALRIGHT GUYS LET'S GO STOP SOME UHH.... WHAT ARE THOSE THING'S CALLED AGAIN KING THIER PUTTIES THE VERY FIRST GROUP OF FOOT SOLDIERS WHICH WE WILL HAVE TO FIGHT"  
SEXY OUTFITS"

COME ON YOU GUYS THEY TRUST US TO SAVE THE WORLD " I SAID TRYING TO CONVINCE THEM TO TRY IT DO YOU REALLY THINK WE CAN?"  
TIGER ASKED  
IT'S WORTH A TRY" MARVIN SAID WITH A SHRUG EXACTLY AND BESIDES YOU HAVE ME AS YOUR MENTOR TO GUIDE AND HELP YOU"

SO UHHH WHEN DOES THE PUTTY PATROL COME?"  
MAX ASKED CONFUSED

MY GUESS NOW"  
I SAID TAKING MY FIGHTING STANCE

MAX GAVE ME A CONFUSED LOOK UNTIL KING/JOELL POINTED UP AT THE SKY SMIRKING  


I ASKED OFFERING HER MY HAND SHE SLOWLY NODDED HER HEAD BLUSHING AND HERE I THOUGHT THE RED RANGER WAS THE MOST HEROIC"  
YEAH NOT BAD FOR A FIRST TIME ON THE JOB  
YEAH GUESS IT TURNS OUT EVEN BLUE RANGER'S CAN BE THE MOST HEROIC RANGER'S TOO"  
HUH?"  
HE ASKED TILTING HIS HEAD SIDEWAYS  
IN CONFUSION I RAN OVER TO HIM  
DOING A FLYING SIDEKICK SENDING HIM FLYING  
HEY AZUEL RANGER GET AWAY FROM THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL IN BABYLON GARDENS"  
EH AZUEL RANGER ISN'T THAT SPANISH FOR BLUE"  
SEE FOR YOURSELF"  
I SAID HANDING HIM A POWER MIRROR GRINNING UNDERNEATH MY HELMET


	2. A MISTAKE

PEANUT'S P.O.V.  
BA-BAKANA DOU-DOUSHTE DOUSHTEEEEEEEEEEEEE"  
I ASKED SHOUTING SO LOUDLY EVEN THE PUTTIES HAD TO COVER THIER EARS ALGUIEN POR FAVOR DECIRLE A ESTE ESTÚPIDO PERRO QUE SE CALLE?" ENGLISH TRANSLATION WOULD SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL THIS STUPID DOG TO SHUT UP?" MAX SHOUTED IN ANGER AND ANNOYANCE SORRY ABOUT HIM CAT THIS ROOKIE STILL NEEDS TRAINING AND PRACTICE A LOT OF PRACTICE AND TRAINING HE SAID DEEPINING HIS VOICE WHO ARE YOU?" TOKUBETSU NASHI" I SAID TURNING AROUND HEAD DOWN IN SADNESS JOEL/KING'S P.O.V. PIITAA MATTE" I SAID RUNNING AFTER HIM RED RANGER VEN AQUÍ POR FAVOR" GOTTA GO UH CAN YOU CLOSE YOUR EYE'S PLEASE?" NO TIME" I SAID GRABBING HIM BY HIS ARM LATER CAT" I SAID WAVING TO HER DRAGGING MAX AWAY

LATER"  
SHE SLOWLY WAVING BACK AT US  
WHEN WE GOT BACK TO THE SANDWICH HOUSE  
PEANUT STORMED UP THE STAIRS TO HIS ROOM  
ANGRILY SLAMMING THE DOOR SHUT  
FALLING FACE FIRST ON HIS BED  
MEANWHILE WE WERE ALL DOWNSTAIRS STILL MORPHED DISCUSSING OUR FIRST VICTORY UNTIL TIGER CAME INTO THE ROOM EATING SOME ICE CREAM FROM A BOWL HEY HAS ANYBODY SEEN PEANUT?" NOT SINCE HE STORMED OFF" SABRINA SAID WITH A SHRUG I'M SURE HE'S FINE" MAX SAID NOT REALLY CARRYING BUT I KNEW HE WASN'T I COULD TELL FROM HIS BODY LANGUAGE THAT NOT BEING THE RED RANGER BUT MAX INSTEAD OF HIM BUT INSTEAD BEING THE BLUE RANGER WAS BOTHERING HIM GRAPE'S P.O.V. THE NEXT DAY I WAS IN MY ROOM GETTING READY FOR MY INTERVIEW WITH PIT WHEN I HEARD A KNOCK ON THE DOOR HEY GRAPE ARE YOU ALREADY TO GO?" ALMOST DAD" OK I'LL BE OUTSIDE IN THE CAR" OK DAD I'M READY" ARE YOU SURE?" OH CRAP I FORGOT TO WRITE DOWN WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY" I SAID PUTTING MY HAND'S ON MY FACE DOING THE HOME ALONE FACE IT'LL BE FINE JUST SPEAK FROM THE HEART OK DAD" A FEW MINUTES LATER WE WERE AT THE MANSION IN THE RADIO ROOM SITTING NEXT TO PIT


End file.
